Come Back Before You Leave
by Kiwi Kero
Summary: This is a Daiken, you were warned. Ken is thinking about the past, when a certain person pops into his mind. What would Ken do if he lost Daisuke? His emotions and and those of his friends are sparked by an accident, and they can only pray for Daisuke...


Come Back Before You Leave  
  
  
Original song by: Roxette  
  
Song-fic by: Yamato-chan  
  
Dedicated to: Aquarius, Cartoon Hero (Goo). Happy Valentines Day, this is one of my presents to   
you. (Thanks for the airplane info regarding my last fic, I wouldn't know 'cause I have never   
flown before).  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a Daiken. It is mainly centered around Ken; his thoughts and feelings about   
his mistakes, which leads him to think about a certain someone. But what if something happens   
before Ken can work things out with Daisuke?  
  
  
~~~~ææææ~~~~  
  
In the coldest time of year, darkness all around my heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ichijouji Ken was in his home in Japan. He sat at the kitchen table, surrounded by the smiling   
faces of his parents. Sometimes he felt like a frowning weight on their world of laughter. 'How   
can they be so happy?' he asked himself, 'How can they not realize how awful I was?'  
  
He excused himself from the table, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought of his days as   
the Digimon Kaizer. He trudged to his room, looking outside at the snow and shivering as he   
felt the ice freeze aroung his heart, bringing back memories of the deadened feelings he had   
once held.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was alone but didn't fear to wander in the light of stars. In the bright and silent night,   
winds would knock and disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He leaned against his windowsill, feeling the wind ruffle his dark, chin length hair. He looked   
up at the sky, taking in the breathtaking sight of the stars. As he did, he thought of the   
Digital World. He still coudn't believe he had done such a terrible thing to the innocent   
creatures that inhabited that wonderful land. He couldn't believe he had enslaved them. But   
most of all, he couldn't believe the pain and danger he had bestowed upon Daisuke, Miyako,   
Iori, Takeru, and Hikari. But Daisuke most of all...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door, shutting his window, he climbed into his   
bed and faked a peaceful slumber. One eye barely open, he saw his mother walk into the room. As   
she drew nearer, he completely shut his eyes. She kissed him on the forehead, whispered a good   
night, and tiptoed from the room. He sighed. His parents were oblivious to his problems, to his   
world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still I felt the feeling near, like the first time you were ever here.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ken! Your little friend is on the phone!" Ken opened his beautiful eyes and dragged himeself   
into the living room. Glaring daggers at his mother, he picked up the phone. "Hello, Ken   
speaking." He said in a grouchy voice that didn't suit him. "Ken? This is Daisuke." At those   
very words, Ken stiffened. 'Ok, so you're talking to him. Big deal. It's not like... you...   
love him.' A small smile played across the thin boy's lips as he realised that he had feelings   
for Daisuke. "Ken, are you there? C'mon, this year man!" Daisuke cried. Ken was jerked from his   
thoughts. "Oh, yeah, I'm here Daisuke. What do you need?" He asked, dazed from the realization   
that he was talking to Daisuke. "I just wondered if we could get together this weekend. You   
know, just us guys hangin' out." Ken's face lit up. Daisuke wanted to spend time with him! He   
tried to hide the excitement in his voice as he told Daisuke that he wanted to have him over to   
spend the night. Daisuke agreed, said goodbye, and hung up. A smile on his face, Ken   
practically floated to the breakfast table.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're so far away, so far away, you left me, you told me you would stay. You never said   
goodbye and I'll keep asking why, I keep on asking how, oh come unto me now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been weeks since that weekend Daisuke had spent at Ken's house. Ken had told the leader   
of the current Chosen Children his feelings, and Daisuke didn't take it too well. In fact, he   
hadn't spoken to Ken since. Now Ken was knocking on the Motimiya residence door. A girl that   
Ken recognized as Daisuke's sister Jun answered. She looked like she hadn't had much sleep, and   
her eyes were bloodshot. "Yes?" she asked Ken when she saw him. Ken kicked a rock on the ground,   
hoping Daisuke would see him. "Um, I'm Ichijouji Ken, a friend of Daisuke's. May I see him?" The  
girl swallowed hard. "So... you heard. Come on in." Confused, Ken followed the girl into the   
house. She pointed to a room that must have been Daisuke's, and a sob escaped her throat. "He's   
in there. I've gotta go." She ran to the living room, tears flowing from her eyes. He opened   
the door to the room, and walked over to the bed. Two figures, which must have been Daisuke's   
parents, were standing over his bed, sobbing. A bleary-eyed woman turned to Ken. "Hello, you   
must be one of Daisuke's friends. Daisuke's in a coma. They- they say he may not pull out of   
it." She choked on her words. Ken's eyes went wide as he looked to Daisuke's limp body laying   
in the bed. His mouth was open slightly, and Ken just wanted to press his own mouth against it   
and breath life into him. "Why isn't he in the hospital?" Ken asked, his voice shaking.   
Daisuke's father answered. "The docters honestly don't think he's going to make it. They just   
want him to be at home if he dies, to be with us." The man was fighting to hold back the tears   
as to not upset Ken, but it wasn't working. "W- what happened to him?" Ken asked, his throat   
aching and tears threatening to roll down his cheeks. "We don't know. Takeru, Hikari, Iori, and   
Miyako- his other friends- brought him to us, unconscious. We asked them what happened, but   
they never told us. All they said was that he was hurt and needed help. I still wonder what   
could've happened to him. We'll leave you alone with him, you might want to say something."   
Mrs. Motimiya smiled at Ken, and lead her husband out of the room. After the door clicked shut,   
Ken ran to Daisuke. He cradled his friend's limp body in his arms, sobbing. Tilting up the hurt   
boy's chin, Ken covered his mouth with his own. "Daisuke, I need you." He whispered after he   
pulled away. "Don't leave me until I can talk to you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have breathed the morning air, I have heard the four winds blow.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken visited Daisuke every day. Sometimes he would talk to him, others he would just hold him.   
Mr. and Mrs. Motimiya talked to Ken each day, about how he knew their son and some of the best   
times they had shared. When Ken mentioned that Daisuke would've loved to tell his parents about   
some of the good times, they burst into tears. Looking to calm them down as much as he could,   
Ken spoke in his suave 'you need to calm down and listen to me' voice. "I know you are upset,   
we all are, but you two most of all. And we all know that there's a chance that Daisuke might   
not make it. But we have to look at the positive side; we have memories, we have his laugh   
inside our minds, but most of all we have his spirit. The very spirit of Daisuke is in all of   
us, and he would want us to live our lives to the fullest! We can't make him any better by   
crying. We need to remember him with smiles, not tears!" Ken said loudly. Mrs. Motimiya was   
still crying, but as she looked at Ken, she smiled. "You're absolutely right. Could you do us a   
favor? Invite all of Daisuke's friends over. We have some remebering to do!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was weary but prepared to follow down this lonely road. In the room where lovers sleep, winds   
would knock and disappear.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ken invited Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, Koushiro, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, Iori, and even Mimi.   
He even brought along Wormmon to keep Veemon company. All of his friends faces were sad, but   
smiling. They talked throughout the whole evening, memories of Daisuke flowing from their minds   
like sand dripping through an hourglass; they knew the time was running out so they put more   
feeling into every second available. There were tears when love was discussed, and laughter   
when Daisuke's jokes were repeated. There was even silence. During that silence, the group was   
standing in Daisuke's room, taking turns talking to him.   
  
"You were the best man for the job of leading the Digidestined. No one could've taken my place   
like you did."  
  
"I'm glad the crest of Friendship went to you, Daisuke. That's the one thing you always were; a   
friend."  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to be with you more. I was too busy being concerned with the   
mysteries of the Digital World. Knowledge isn't importent if you can't use it to help your   
friends."  
  
"I was only worried about how Biyomon was doing. I didn't even think about the trouble you guys   
went through to help her."  
  
"I only got to see you a few times. America is a long way away to visit every week. But I'm   
here now, and I want you to know that I've always respected you."  
  
"You were there for me when I needed you, and when I didn't you were there for the others.   
You're a very reliable person, and I'm lucky that I know you."  
  
"I'm glad I worked along side you, and I'm sorry I was so absorbed with Hikari. I never stopped   
to think that you might want to come with us when we went off alone."  
  
"I'm sorry I never listened to you. You loved me alot, and I didn't care."  
  
"I was so busy worrying about cute guys, I forgot all about the guy that was there for me every   
single day."  
  
"I put so much into disagreeing with Ken, I didn't listen to you when you told us to work   
together. I was trying so hard to make you guys like me, but all I did was split us apart."  
  
"And I was so mean as the Kaizer, I spent more time fighting you than teaming up. Also I- I   
waited too long to tell you that I loved you. By the time I told you, you took it the wrong way   
and ran out on me. I feel if I had been there to help you guys, I could've saved you. I know   
that Wormmon's sure gonna miss Paildramon. Well, I miised my first chance, so I say it now. I   
love you, and no matter what happens I'll always love you." The room was silent as Ken wrapped   
his arms around his bedfast love, and sobbed. Then, whatever part of the crest of Miracles was   
inside Daisuke's heart erupted out and combined with the Kindness, Courage, and Friendship the   
boys held. As if by some invisible force, Daisuke opened his eyes. Not noticing the blank,   
frightened look on Daisuke's face, Ken cried out in joy and hugged him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Still I felt the music near, like the first time we were ever here.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Who are you?" Daisuke asked quietly. Ken pulled away and looked at Daisuke, hurt. "You don't   
remember me?" Ken asked, close to tears yet wanting to scream in joy because of hearing   
Daisuke's voice again. "I don't remember anything except hearing a bunch of voices and feeling   
really warm." Daisuke said, still talking extremely soft. "Do you know your name?" Taichi asked   
the confused boy. "I- I don't think I do!" Daisuke cried, becoming panicked. "Shhh, it's   
alright. Your name is Motimiya Daisuke. You're eleven, and in fifth grade. These are you   
friends." Daisuke looked around the room at all the people standing there. He turned to the   
lady that had been speaking to him. "And who are you?" He asked her. "I'm your mother, Daisuke,   
don't you remember me?" Mrs. Motimiya sobbed. Daisuke let a stray tear roll down his cheek. "I   
don't know anything. I don't know what my hobbies are, or if I have a family! I don't even know   
what I look like!" He cried, tears flowing rapidly now. He turned to look at Ken, and stopped   
crying. "I- I think I remember you. You always talked to me. I was in a cave, a dark cave, and   
the only thing there was your voice. I followed it day after day, hoping it would lead me to   
safety. Then, a bunch of voices started telling me things, although I could only understand you.   
I ran to follow the sound, when a bunch of strange symbols popped up and started to surround me.   
Then three of them turned into a golden glow. It pulled me into it, and when I opened my eyes   
again I saw you guys." There were tears in the eyes of every person in that room, but most of   
all was Ken. He grabbed Daisuke's hand. "I swear, on the crest of Kindness, that I shall   
reteach Daisuke everything." Ken almost yelled, positive that he could help his friend. He   
turned and looked into Daisuke's eyes. They were the normal shade of deep, entrancing   
chocolate, but they had lost the adventurous sparkle that gave them life. Daisuke smiled.   
"Thank you, um...." Ken smiled as the other boy struggled to find the information he needed.   
"Ken. Call me Ken." A tear rolled down Daisuke's cheek. "Ken. Thank you Ken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
You're so far away, so far away, you left me, you told me you would stay. You never said   
goodbye and I keep wondering why, I keep on wondering how, oh come inside me now.  
  
___________________________________  
  
There will be a sequel, I promise. Can Ken help Daisuke, or will the leader of the Chosen   
Children lose all of his true strength; his friends. I hope you liked it, Goo!  



End file.
